ZP's Travels: Beginnings and Betrayal
by Wolfsbane's Ego
Summary: Join Z, an ordinary girl, as she goes through a life altering experience, turning her to the Backdraft group and becoming bent on destroying the ones who destroyed her, the carefree member of the Teen Titans, Starfire. Prequel to "Warp'd"
1. Starting Out

ZP: Another re-edit of my life story!

Sabrina: I'll make up my mind eventually…

Delphine: I would hope so!

Wolfsbane: Who are you?

Sabrina: That'd be my replacement. I'm taking official place as authoress, and you are my puppets!

ZP: Crap…

Delphine: I am her French-class alter-ego. So you must deal with it.

* * *

"How did you and mom meet?" 

"I'll tell you when you're old enough to go there."

"When will that be?"

"When you're thirteen."

"So only a year, right dad?"

"Only a year Z, only a year."

* * *

A girl of age fourteen continued to sit and play with the petite robotic cat by her side. The girl was quite beautiful, taking after her mother. Her sapphire blue hair traveled down to her waist, even when held in a high ponytail, such as now. Her eyes were much the same color, the pupils almost being lost in the deep blue. 

"Camou, go get Flage. We're going back to work." The little cat she had been playing with ran away to find its counter-part. Camou was a silver cat with fangs and a great disposition. As the two rounded the corner, the differences were immediately noticed. Flage was a blue mechanical cat, the same color as the girl's hair, but with a bit of a temper.

"Back to work with your little buddies again Z? I'm never gonna beat you in that skateboarding challenge at this rate," remarked a lanky blond boy as he walked through the garage door.

She shot him a sharp glare and replied, "Not my fault I need to work extra hard with you freeloading half the time Bit."

"You know you love me!"

"Yeah right, like I really need a twin brother to annoy me…"

"We don't look anything alike!"

"We're the same age, and our birthdays are a day apart. I still get to be the older sister technically…"

"Okay, I'll stop. Seems like Flage has a bit of a temper today, what's up?"

"Ask Dad, he's the one who made my two little kitties for me."

"Are you sure Flage isn't a tiger. I heard they're loners…"

"He's a liger, so is Camou."

Z walked up to the two little cats and held Bit's keys in front of them. They both pounced for the keys but Bit got to them first.

"How'd you get my keys?"

"How else?"

"You do realize we're gonna be late for school…"

Z looked at the clock and realized that it hadn't moved in the two hours she'd been working. "Dammit!" Z took off her stained white shirt and grabbed a black t-shirt to put on before realizing that Bit was standing there, looking just below her face…WHACK! "Perv…" she muttered as Bit nursed his cheek and Z put her shirt on. It was one of her favorites.

Bit looked up from nursing his face and read the t-shirt, "'Out of my mind, back in 5 minutes.' The out of your mind part is right…" WHACK! Bit was now porting two red handprints, one on each side of his face.

Z grabbed her backpack and skateboard. "Race you to school!"

"You're on!"

* * *

"I'm old enough now Dad. When can we go to where you met mom?" 

"When I finish this Zoid."

"How long will that be?"

"I'm done. We can go. We'll take the mirage liger you made."

"Alright!"

* * *

ZP: What the hell is going on? 

Sabrina: Using my amazing authoress powers…

Wolfsbane: Stop praising yourself.

Delphine: Just explain what's going on.

Sabrina: the beginning segment and the ending segment are conversations between Z and her father, from the past, revealing what happened to her mom.

ZP: Do they need to know?

Sabrina: yes, it plays a crucial role later in the plot.

Wolfsbane: Okay…enough for now. I'm sick of learning.

Sabrina: Fine, but I'll give you to the flames we collect.

Delphine: Do they need to be from people with pennames?

Sabrina: No, but we're still not gonna get any…


	2. Getting There

ZP: Another exciting chapter of my life.

Camouflage: was I really two separate beings at one time?

ZP: Yes, unfortunately. I like you both ways, so no big loss.

Wolfsbane: Just get on with the fic.

* * *

"Where is this Dad?"

"It's the cave where I found your mother."

"Mom lived in a cave?"

"Its more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?"

"This could take a while…"

"You promised and we have all day!"

"Sit down, this will take a while."

* * *

Z and Bit zoomed down the street; Bit trailing far behind at Z's early lead. The school came into sight and the school gates started to close.

"We're going to miss it!" shouted Bit as the gates closed to two feet. The two were twenty and ten feet away, respectively.

"You're going to miss it!" replied Z as she threw her bag between the gates and zoomed past, her skin literally touching the edge of the gate. "Made it!"

"Z, this is entirely your fault that I'm getting detention!"

"You didn't have to come to the shop and get me…"

Bit started mumbling as he went to the late door on the other side of the school. Z watched him go with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Got to go get ready! I must look like a mess…" true to what she said, Z's ponytail was slipping and her clothes made her look like she just came out of a closet with someone.

"That's true. Who'd ya do it with? The guy you left locked outside?"

"What? Who're you?" asked Z as she turned around.

"Komy Anders. You didn't answer my question," replied the black haired girl.

"I wasn't. I was working in my dad's shop and Bit came to tell me I was running late, so we had a skateboard race to get here."

"Oh. Well why does he act like he's seen you topless?"

Z blushed at this, "You could tell? In my rush to get ready I changed shirts with him standing there. He's got two lovely red marks, one on either side of his face, for it."

"At least you can assert some power. I doubt my sister ever will."

"Sister? Then you guys must be new here. The last time we had two sisters in the same school was…"

"No, you've got it wrong. Yes, I'm new, but my sister is two years younger."

"Makes sense. Do you need help getting to classes?"

"Yes, but you'll need to clean up first."

"Shut up. Meet me outside the girls' locker room in ten. I'll show you around then," replied Z.

"But won't class have started?"

Z waved a piece of paper in front of Komy, "Nope. Study hall is a wonderful thing."

Komy looked around and yelled, "That's my schedule! Give it here!"

"Be careful, I'm quite the pickpocket."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Z walked over to the locker room after giving Komy her schedule and proceeded to change.

Komy stood outside the locker room door as Z came out. She wore a pair of baggy dark blue jeans that were held up by a black belt with a liger head as the buckle. Her hair was up in a neat high ponytail and she had on a white tank top underneath a long sleeved blue shirt.

"You clean up nice."

"No duh. I'm me."

"Because that's so thought stirring…"

"Shut up."

The two walked around, meeting teachers. It seemed they had identical schedules so Z just offered to let Komy tail along.

"So, are you popular, or should I go see someone else about that?" asked Komy as their last class ended.

"Did you just move to this planet? Everyone knows I'm the best underage pilot on Zi!"

"Wait, you're that Z? That's so cool!"

"I don't like to flaunt it, but I get a lot of respect. So, do you need to pick up your sister?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Yeah, I do so we can finish unpacking. Sharing a room with her is going to be a pain in the ass."

"You have an apartment?"

Komy nodded solemnly. It seemed she wasn't a big family person.

"We have plenty of extra room at the shop. Maybe you guys could stay with us. As long as your parents pitch in for food, I'm sure dad won't mind. I'll text him."

"Wha-?"

"Hold on."

**902-555-1234: dad, can we have some ppl liv w/us?**

**902-555-5678: if they'll pay 4 food, sure, I just want a reason l8r**

**902-555-1234: thanx so much! We'll need the Gustav. I'll cum by soon.**

"My dad says it's cool."

"Let's go get your sister and we'll go to my place for the Gustav."

"What's a gustav?"

"How do you not know? It's a transportation Zoid."

"Sorry. Forgot. Let's get to the middle school."

* * *

"So spill dad."

"Your mother isn't completely Zodian, and I'm not Zodian at all. Z, do you remember reading about the Ancient Zodians?"

"Of course. They are one of the few links to the past that we have. Why? I thought they were extinct…"

"They aren't. Your mother and I are both half Ancient Zodian. In fact, your grandparents are Raven and Ryss the heroes."

"Really? That's so awesome!"

"Yes, but you are also part Earther. The Earthers are the ones that took your mother away."

"How could they?"

"She was different. They don't understand different."

* * *

Delphine: Another chapter out.

ZP: Why does my life constantly suck?

Wolfsbane: Suck what? Suck Bit's-

ZP: Don't temp me in hurting you. I was helping Leena castrate him…

Cosmo & Sammie have wide eyes-

Sabrina: Don't make me separate all of you.

Angel: I thought you weren't going to interfere.

Sabrina: Hurting each other causes me mental harm…

Taila: Lets just wait until the next chappie.


End file.
